naruto Dragon King
by Phantom battousai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki neglected and banish from konoha after retrieval sasuke from defecting to orochimaru
1. Naruto Uzumaki Bio page

Naruto **Uzumaki Bio page. Nickname :Naru chan, whisker, Naruto kun, foxy and naru-kun Dragon Prince. Elemental dragon shares with (Bahamut) Golden Dragon Prince. Age : 18. Hair: blonde. Eye : right eye golden and left eye blue. Like : His forster parents, his girl and cookie **

**DISLIKE : leaf village, traitor, uchiha (exempt itachi and mikoto). Races : demon,dragon hybrid. Ranking : emperors of albion empire. Equipment and ability : Dragon fang Sword Traincing /reinforcement **

**Demonic Magic (fire and wind). Dragon slaying magic ( elemental magic) Master at hand to hand combat****SWORD MAN'S Master ( duel wielder)****Family related****Minato Namikaze (disowned)****Kushina Uzumaki (disowned)****Naomi Uzumaki (younger sister)****Menma Namikaze ( younger brother)****Tsunade senju (adoptive mother)****APPEARANCE :Naruto is a young man with blonde hair that sparks gold dust and two different colors of eyes, left ocean-blue and right eye golden . He is seen wearing different types of cloths but mostly is seen wearing a red shirt and black jacket with orange sleeves. Personality : Naruto is a kind, laidback and calm man. He cares deeply about his girls, friends, and those are weak before himself. He takes great pride in training to become strong to protect ones, loves art, working on his books, and cooking new foods. He sometimes wears a mask to hide his pain from his past, but it fades away and heals up with the women his love in New life****Power, ability, equipment****Demonic Magic: Naruto's has a large amount of Demonic Magic that rivals and matches up against many High or Satan-Class Devils. His two main magics are fire and Wind, alone powerful, but together make him a powerful opponent to be known by.*****Typhoon Magic: The High Level for Wind Magic. With the help of Ravel Phenex, Naruto has masters this magic and would cast storms, power wind blades, and wind voids.****Trancing/Reinforcement: One of Naruto's favorite and main magics to use. He can trance any weapons by saying 'Trace On' then gains the information on them and could summon them before him to wield. He could use reinforcement magic to strengthen his body for attacks or defense by marking his skin harden as dragon scales or steel.****Master at hand to hand combat****Swordsman Master ( Dual wielder)****Flight: B**


	2. Chapter 1 :Freedom Cry

"Naruto. You stand here accused of being responsible for the lost of Uchiha heir, interference with a mission above your rank, and endangerment to you fellow shinobi. How do you plea?" A blonde man asked to a younger version of himself in a room filled with adults.

The boy only glared at the man. He was bound and was being accused of crimes that were bogus. He look in the eye's of half the people in the room and he knew that he could say nothing to save himself. In their eyes, they were very happy to see him being punish and most likely set something up against him.

"There is no point, you already made your decision. This is only a formality." Naruto stated as he began to recount his life.

Recap

Sasuke Uchiha has been offered training by the leaf's rogue ninja, Orochimaru of the Sannin. Sasuke's desire for power to kill his brother that slain the entire Uchiha clan under the guise to test his power. However, it was unknown to the public, but known to a few that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat after the injustice they were faced with. 13 years ago, the Nine Tails fox was release by a rogue Uchiha and sent it to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. The Nine Tails fox was resealed into the children of the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze. However, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi did the sealing, so his successor could live to raise his children and protect the village. The elderly man sealed the yang half of the chakra into the redhead daughter with whiskers, Mito. The yin half was sealed back into the previous Jinchuuriki, Kushina Namikaze, to save her life after the extraction. Finally the soul, the soul that controls the chakra, was sealed into a young blond baby with whiskers, Naruto.

Naruto never considered himself part of the Namikaze or Uzumaki family. As he grew up, he was force to face the wrath of the Leaf Village by himself. Due to the belief of the village is more important than the children, Naruto rarely receive any attention from his parents . All of their attention was solely on Mito because she was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails, so she would one day defend the village from all the treats in the world. Naruto's existence wasn't acknowledge by anyone in his family. He grew up alone and in pain. The only friends that he made were the Uchiha clan and the Ichiraku family.

Like Naruto, the Uchiha Clan was viewed in a bad light due to the secret information of a rogue Uchiha was responsible for the Nine Tails' attack. Fugaku, the head of the clan, understood his treatment and treated him better than his family and the village. Fugaku's own family became the family that Naruto never had, except Sasuke. Sasuke believed that Naruto was replacing him, so they never liked each other. After Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, Naruto was devastated and became more isolated. He would never acknowledge anyone in the village, besides the kind father/daughter duo that own a ramen stand. Naruto began to develop the mindset that Minato would never approve. The mindset of where your own needs are far more valuable than the village's needs. He stayed quiet and never rose up to be suspicious. He wanted to be away from the place that would constript six year olds into a horrible way of life. A life that he was conscripted into.

During the days in the academy, Naruto did everything to be seen average, so his parents won't bother him, as they only ever cared about Mito. Those days, Mito would try to get close to her estranged twin brother, but she was the daughter of the Hokage and the Hero of Konoha for being the jinchuriki of the fox's chakra, where Naruto would be damned by the people for holding the soul of the fox. He would sneak off avoiding all contact with almost everyone his age or anyone else. He even stopped coming to the Namikaze compound and lived somewhere else, not that his parents notice, even with Mito bringing it up. Naruto even went as far as to only put 'Naruto' on his shinobi register card after graduation. No Namikaze or Uzumaki. During his short career as a Leaf's ninja, he brought freedom and hope to The Land of Wave, saved another Jinchuuriki, saved the Land of Snow, or Land of Springs now, and became a hero to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. The only problem was that his team, Sasuke Uchiha, Mito Namikaze, and sensei Kakashi was part of the mission. Kakashi heavily supported Mito at any moment. He falsified his reports and gave Mito and Sasuke the credit. Then again, Naruto only fought seriously when his team was out of sight. Kakashi believed that Mito and Sasuke did it due to them having any training compared to Naruto, the boy that he didn't acknowledge as any form of contribution to the mission, any mission.

Then came the Nadeshiko incident. An all female shinobi village came to the leaf in order to fulfill the promise that Jiraiya made in the past. Sadly, Mito was the only student of Jiraiya, so there couldn't make an alliance. Jiraiya and Minato curse this because the Nadeshiko Village was a powerful village, even if it is small village. The idea of Naruto being used never came to mind. Naruto never had any real friends besides people using him to get close to Mito. He rarely depends on his 'comrades'. He will come up with plans that fits his needs. This problem was brought up by Kakashi in a team meeting. He suggest working together, but only trains Mito and Sasuke. He tells Naruto to do chakra control exercise. Naruto did them all and created a few himself. This only enlarge the rift with him and the Leaf, seeing as they refuse to help him become stronger, he would need to find another source.

During the chunin exam, where all 5 great village participated in, Naruto was acknowledge as an orphan by the foreigners. It didn't bother him, but when he defeated Neji and Mito in his match, it brought questions to the other kage. They notice the whiskers, blue eyes, and blond hair that is shared with Mito and Minato. Minato said he was his son. That was it, he couldn't think of saying anything else because this was the first moment in his life that he thought about Naruto. All the kages saw the look on his face and knew what that means. They were disappointed for Minato's action for a son with many talents, including his rival the Raikage, A. News of his status as Jinchuuriki of the soul of the fox became public knowledge, as did Mito's status. The kages recognize this that even the most noble kage out of the 5 will do the same as any other kage. Train the one with power and ignore anything else. It was originally thought that this man was a man that wanted peace for the entire shinobi world, but his action reveals that he only cares about the Leaf.

During the invasion, Gaara went full tailed beast mode, but Naruto stopped him. He used his White Tiger summoning boss, Byakko to defeat Gaara. Naruto used the summoning jutsu on accident one day and teleported to the den of the white tiger clan. To become the summoner of the fabled clan, he had to allow them to look into his mind. If they don't like what they see, you die. If they do like it, you are in. Naruto, of course pass with flying color. A boy grew up with hate, but never sought revenge impressed them, but they did saw a lot of hate for the village and the people, just not revenge. After the invasion, Minato gave the credit of defeating Gaara to Mito, no matter how much she protest.

Sasuke only saw Naruto with his eyes burning with hatred. He knew that Naruto was far more powerful than he lets on and he was on good terms with his own family, before their death. He couldn't stand Naruto. He was treated as the prince of the leaf. Hell, he and Mito were engaged to each other to strength the Hokage's family. Minato thought that Sasuke is a better son.

Sasuke used the curse seal more often and fell prey to it. He decide to go rogue and go seek out Orochimaru for power. He left the village and the next morning, Minato assembled a team to retrieve him under the belief that Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru. A team that consisted Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, and Mito. Naruto wasn't view as capable of performing an A-Rank mission. A mission where any Jonin or ANBU could have been sent on, instead genins and one chunin was sent because they were Sasuke's friend.

Naruto however was conflicted about not going. Normally he wouldn't give a damn, but Fugaku and Mikoto were like parents to him. After giving it a long thought, Naruto ran to catch up with them. He couldn't allow Orochimaru take control of such an asshole because Naruto knew that they love Sasuke. Naruto only manage to reach Mito and Sasuke fighting at the Valley of the End. Naruto was about to interfere, but an old enemy prevented him to join in to capture Sasuke, Kabuto. During the exam, both Kabuto and Naruto saw through both of their disguise. Kabuto knew that Naruto is dangerous. It only became more apparent that the two fought each other in the Forest of Death when Naruto started to use Kurama's chakra. Kurama, the Nine Tail Fox. Naruto manage to speak to the soul of the Nine Tails at a young age. Only shock to find out the truth and that the fox is a female chakra construct(AN: To see what she looks like in my story, search: Douluo Dalu 2, Ma Xiaotao. Only imagine nine crimson tails on her. ). Throughout his life, Kurama would tutor Naruto in the shinobi way. Naruto would consider her as the only mother he has left after Mikoto's death. Eventually, Sasuke won and Kabuto escape. Naruto was force to retrieve his estranged twin until Kakashi showed up and arrested Naruto for not being assigned to the mission.

End of Recap

"Is that your plea?" Minato asked in a calm tone.

Naruto knew it was over for him. He could see the civilian members drooling over the punishment against him. He knew they wanted him dead since he was born. Naruto tried to bring onto the table that Rock Lee was also joining the mission without the authority of the Hokage, but one civilian council member lied that he assign Lee as backup. Something that only the Hokage can do.

"Just get this over with. Those asshole wants to see me dead. I bet they are the one leading this trial against me. Something that only a shinobi of high ranking could do." Naruto stated in an attempt to piss them off. He knew that they only desire power. So if they can't get shinobi power, they will get political power.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DEMON!"

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT US! WE OWN YOU!"

shouted the angry civilian members. Surprising both Minato and Kushina as this is the first time that Naruto was brought up in the council and this is their reaction.

"I do because it is the truth." replied Naruto.

"YOU ARE A DEMON! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED THAT WE SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON YOU!"

"What" whispered Minato and Kushina. Not believing that their family, the Hokage consider everyone part of Konoha as family, would have such hate for one of their own.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Minato to get everyone to calm down, while trying to absorb the knowledge that his village beat up Naruto. "The council made an unanimous vote you are hereby banished from the Leaf."

Naruto only scoffed at this. He expected public execution. Considering it was the last Uchiha, the civilian council would be able to get away with that. Maybe they had something else for him once he's outside of Konoha. He was fully aware of ROOT and he knew ROOT was fully aware of him.

"Know this, Namikaze. I don't forgive and I don't forget. You will one day regret this choice of being a slave to such a corrupt system!" Naruto stated as he was dragged away by ANBU that a civilian counselor summoned.

Minato was beginning to see that Naruto's word may come true. The power that a mere civilian had was unbelievable. They only dealt with domestic issues. They weren't allowed to have this much power because they didn't understand the shinobi system and would end up causing damage to the village.

'Did I make the right choice?'

Ja ne

Author Note

I know I change this quite a bit. Tsunade is no longer important character in the story. Mito is no longer a bitch.

I don't plan on adding Mito to the harem. She loves her family, Naruto included, but she was raised to put Konoha as her main focus. Everything else is second priority.

Hope you enjoy the changes.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting king of all Dragon

WARNING: I suck as a writer, so if you hate reading with a lot of mistakes, don't read. This will be my second fanfiction, so I still don't have great skills. If you don't like it, don't read it. Just leave. If you do read it and hate it, I will consider it a win for making you spend your time on an

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto or any other anime that will be included in the story.

"Talking"

Thinking', special words, comments

Special Character talking, Jutsu, Magic,**Technique **

(LOCATION) 

**It have been several days since Naruto banished from the village he made his way towards land of winds, kurama has told him about possible new world A place where he can truly make a home for himself. A new world. Well, not a new world, more like half a world. More specifically, the other half of the world. The larger half. Back in the days of the Sage of the Six Path, the world was chaotic. The land was filled with species of all kind and they had more power than any humans, even though humans were the majority populous of the world. The Sage feared their power, so he made a choice. After becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails, he use its power to separated the world into the east and west. The east becoming the Elemental Nation and the west as the endless war nation. When the wall was formed, he abandon all the humans on the west to fend for themselves. Later, he purged any and all non-human in the east. Under the belief that only humanity could achieve peace, while all non-human would only bring death and destruction.****He murdered all non-humans single handedly. Women and children were not spared. He became more of a god figure to the east, but is more known as a monster to the west as some in the west had power to gleam over the wall. This is where the fear of anything non-human came from for the shinobi race. Surviving demons went into hiding as they were trap in the east. Demons like the tailed beasts that was split from the ten tails and others like Moroyo. They grew a hatred for the Sage. Moroyo decided to target humans for revenge. The tailed beasts decided to target humans after becoming free from the Sage. The tailed beasts would never forgive him for taking them away from their home as the Ten Tails was originally created by someone powerful in the West. They too attack humans in the name of revenge. However, the humans were left with a new power to fight for themselves. The Sage created Ninshu to bring humanity closer, but they remade ninshu into ninjutsu. They use it for war, just like how every other race use power. They use it to fight the tailed beasts. Then later sealing them into humans, creating Jinchuurikis. Tailed beasts were immortal, so they couldn't be killed, so they were sealed. After the birth of the jinchuurikis, they were immediately rejected by society. Any connection to non-human made them an enemy. They were treated as human weapons. Or weapons, depending who you ask. Very few humans in the east understood the feelings of the demons. They too were killed off as demon-lovers.**** Suddenly unknown creature head appeared from the sky and revealed A dragon its body was golden colors and six ivory horns protruded from the crown on its head. It eyes were slit and blue with a tint of golden around the outside of in pupil Its underbelly was a silver white color and the claws on its fingers were silver also. On its back were folded bat-like wings but what was shocking was that the dragon was the same size if not slightly bigger than the kyuubi "So, what do have here? A little human." the creature said as he examine Naruto.****[Stay away from my host, Dragon!] Kurama shouted. Trying to protect Naruto.****"Oh. A demon sealed inside a human. That is rare. So tell me, who you are?" The dragon asked.****[I'm Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox. My host is Naruto. A child that was betrayed by his own family] Kurama said trying to by sympathy points with the dragon.****"I have heard of you. One of the strongest of your kind from a century ago. Show me this child's memory, so I may judge him. " The dragon commanded.****Kurama used one of his fox magic to show illusions of Naruto past to the dragon.****"The child has suffered greatly under his own kin. So be it! I shall take him as my own." The dragon declared after witnessing Naruto's past.****Surprising Kurama greatly. Dragons rarely took in human children. When they do, they usually teach them dragon slayer magic, turning them into dragon slayers, one of the strongest warriors on the planet. Dragon slayer magic was design to be effective against dragons, but dragons are one, if not the strongest, race on the planet. The magic will still be powerful against any other, but more effective against dragons compared to any other race.****[May I ask for the name of my host?] Kurama asked politely. Knowing that dragons are powerful, but he is stronger than normal dragon, but in his current condition**

**, he can't face them.****"Ha! I'm the Dragon God!" the Dragon shouted.the dragon**

**All hail Bahamut sama).****(To be continued)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Making New Friends

( 7y years later)

It has been seven years since Bahamut adopted Naruto and took him as his own son. Those were the best years that Naruto had. He finally had a father that loved him and protected him. News of the dragon god adopting a human child spread amongst the youkai leaders. Some tried to kill Naruto to spite Bahamut. Of course, Bahamut dealt with them. At the age of seven, he started dragon slayer training. With his divine power and Kurama's help they manage to build a magic container for Naruto, so he could learn dragon slayer magic. However, he didn't learn just one element dragon slaying magic, he learn nine different kind of dragon slayer magic. As the son of Bahamut, he needed to be the strongest. The power should be overwhelming, but Kurama help manage his power.

"Naruto, my boy, it is time." Bahamut said as he came up to his son training field.

"So it it time for me to leave." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Don't cry my boy. I will see you again one day, but there is a time where the hatchling will leave the nest. It is your time."

"I know." as he hold in his tear. "I'm still going to miss you." he went up to hug his arm.

"I will miss you, my boy." as he lift his other arm to give him a pat on his back with one of his claw. "This will be my final gift for you..." a bright shine start to slowly fall into Naruto's hand.

"What is it?" He look at the object. It look like a hilt of a blade.

"Say 'Restoration'"

"Okay, Restoration " then the hilt shot out to become a full sword. His sword is in the form of a long Sword, with gold design on it. (AN: It's Layfon's Heaven Blade from Chrome Shelled Regios) . "Wow!" Naruto look at it in amazement.

"I call it a Heaven's Blade due to the power and how it look. It was made from one of my fangs. I had it design, so only you can use it. It contain your DNA and you can add others DNA to the sword so they can use it. It has the power to create steal threads that you can use for defensive or offensive purposes. You can also call for it and it will return to you." he said with a warm smile, till it turn serious. "The last purpose of it is to prevent you to turning into a dragon. If you chose to take on that dragon formation, there will be no going back. So keep that in mind." Getting a nod from Naruto. "Be careful when you are out there."

"I will tou-san!" he said with a big fox grin.

"Goodbye son, until we meet again. I give you the surname of Pendragon. Farewell Naruto Pendragon!" Bahamut said as he began to flap his wing and fly away.

"Until we meet again..." he whispered to himself, letting single tear

(In the west)

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto shouted to the sky and started to run. And run. and run... He continued to run for an hour straight. Damn he has a lot of stamina.

[Where are we going?]

"... I don't know."

[So we are running aimlessly?]

"...ya"

[You're an idiot]

"Yup"

Naruto then regain control of his body again. His hair becoming blonde and his whiskers becoming less noticeable. Naruto open his eyes and gaze into the new world.

"So this is the west, uh. I thought I would see bodies and destruction everywhere." He only saw a beautiful landscape. Nature looks peaceful. A wonderful forest all around him, birds chirping, and the sound of a rushing river nearby. It reminded him the forest surrounding Konoha. The place where he would usually stay and hideout during his days in Konoha.

"Yes, this place is definitely peaceful. Most likely due to people not being around the wall. It can't be taken down without the power of the sage, which I so happen to inherit after the Sage's death. I wish my other sibling would see this. How I miss home." She said as she felt relieved to be home where she would be accepted.

"So now what?"

"Go North. I remember there being the largest human city. The city of Camelot. The other race may not take a liking to you, so be careful. " It was true. There are many race besides human. There were demons like her. Also, devils the weaker version of demons, but hold more potential to become stronger like humans. Then the angels that God sent to protect the world, also their counterpart, fallen-angel. Youkai, like the Kitsune, Nekomata, and much more. Ghouls, the mutated human that are far stronger and faster, but have the problem of the ability to ONLY EAT humans. Finally, there is the humans. The race with only the potential to become strong and they're more adaptable. They can handle the biology of any other race, so there are many humans that fell in love with the other races. Their children usually become only one race, a human or the race that is the spouse of the human. Even then, they would only be seen as half-breed. Or a late the last time Kurama was here. Who knows how much has changed in a few thousands of year.

"I will, but I want to meet the other races. They seem like they could be good friends. I mean, look at us. We are a family." Naruto said with a grin. Kanade could only smile at this.

It has been one month since Naruto started his adventure. He ran into the other races, but it didn't turn out the way he wanted. Most of them attack Naruto on sight. Naruto barely survive their encounter. If Kurama didn't take over, Naruto would be dead. There he realize that all the race's power are far stronger than chakra. If war would spread to the Elemental Nation, then the shinobi villages would surely lose. Naruto ran into some of the more friendly people.

Flashback

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just a simple traveler." Naruto said as he raised his hands to show he isn't a danger to the ghoul.

"How can I trust you. You humans always hurt me." said the ghoul.

"Wait! How can a ghoul be hurt by humans. I mean aren't we weak?" Naruto said in surprise that a ghoul being hurt by humans. The ghoul look at him confused. "I'm from over the wall. I was told by a friendly demon that live in the east that I could get a new start if I come here. I'm just trying to start over." The ghoul carefully study Naruto. The idea alone seems impossible. As the ghoul watch him, she could tell there wasn't a single lie in Naruto's eye.

One explanation later

"Man, you humans sound pitiful in the east." the ghoul said after hearing Naruto's story.

"Wait! Human can fight on the same level as the others as well!?" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"Ya, your ninjutsu, as far as I can tell, comes from the idea of wielding the spiritual side of energy and the physical side. But it seems like you people from the east only took half of each, so your body doesn't break. If you use the full power of one side, it will be enough to fight any race. Chakra sounds like downgraded version of energy here. You, humans evolved after the wall was put up You guys couldn't compete with us, so you fought hard and evolve into what humans are now. Humans definitely earn the title as 'the most adaptable race'. You guys develop a body to handle the spiritual side, prana, mana, or magic as you could call it. There is many name for it. Or you could learn the physical side of energy, dou qi. The problem is the majority have trouble mastering those two art. Only the strong could handle it. Also, your senjutsu sounds weak. I mean senjutsu is one of the power that is closer to God, yet it can only take down your shinobi that are barely on the same level as a warlord's lieutenant. I think you guys are making the nature energy you take in weaker, by mixing it with your chakra. The nature energy is most likely diluted by your chakra, so you can handle it. I mean, anyone can learn how to use nature energy, but that doesn't mean you should. Some races, like the Kitsune and Nekomata, are more known to have an affinity for nature energy. Everyone else, it may as well be suicide. Using pure nature energy can easily make you a warlord of a demon territory." Said the ghoul, surprising Naruto that it's possible to learn a stronger form of energy now.

"Thank you very much. I hope I can call you friend in the future." Naruto said as he begins his journey to Camelot. "Are you sure you don't want a bite out of me? I mean I don't want you to starve." He said with a worry face.

"A can't take a bite out of a cute guy like yourself. I will feel bad about it later." she said with a wink. Causing him to blush.

"I hope we see each other in the future." He said.

"Me too."

"By the way, the name is Naruto." He said as he wave goodbye to his new friend.

"My name is Touka Kirishima. I hope you find happiness here." smiling back

Flashback end

Naruto spent his travel learning how to harness one side of his energy, but failed each time. He decided to give it a break until he made it to Camelot. Finally reaching the gate of Camelot and into human territory.

"Halt! What is your business here?" shouted a pair guard pointing his halberd at him. Naruto just rose his arm up.

"I'm just a traveler looking for a new home." said Naruto.

"What do you have to offer to lord Oda Nobunaga then. To join his kingdom, you have to offer our warlord something."

'What? You have to give up something to their leader in order to join?' thought a confuse Naruto. Believing that they would take in all humans. Then suddenly.

"There is no point." said a man that appeared at the gate. Dress as a standard mage. "I sense something from you... YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! KILL HIM!" shouted the mage as he realize that Naruto holds demonic power in human.

The guards charge at him with the intent to kill. Naruto jump back, but without getting stab in the guts. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the guards, but the kunai only left a dent.

'Damnit! Not even wind enhanced kunai can get through their armor. The west is truly fearsome!' Naruto began to panic. Then he started to do hand-signs for a wind jutsu.

"Oh no you don't demon!" shouted the mage. As he blast Naruto with a fire bolt spell. Knocking him unconscious. They begin to approach for the kill, but someone appeared.

"The boy belong to me. I won't have you harm him." said a woman in a cloak, covering a body. She use magic to lift up Naruto and take him away.

"Who was that?" ask one of the guard as he face the mage.

"Someone that should be feared?" the mage said as he shivered from believing who she really is. The sheer amount of mana she was giving out only indicated one person and he was hoping its no her

{A forest away from Camelot}

Naruto is just left in the forest by a lake after being rescued by our mysterious woman. Then come in a blonde women with blueish-green eyes as she went to the nearby lake to bathe.

'Who is he' she wondered.

"Ahhhh." Naruto groaned as he begins to wake up. He opens his eyes to look around. Finding himself in a forest after being attack.

' Find me' said an unknown voice.

Kurama did-'

' Don't worry a mage saved you and left you here. Just get some time to rest and we will think of something else to do. 'Kurama cutted off Naruto. Assuming he would question about what he last remember.

'Okay, but did you hear that-' Naruto thought, but was interrupted.

"Hey, are you alright?" ask a girl with blond hair and blueish-green eyes as she lends a hand.

"i'm fine. Thank you." Naruto said as he reach up to her hand to get back up. "I'm Naruto. Who are you Ms.-"

"I'm Arturia Briton." the woman said as she pulled Naruto up. "How did you end up looking beat up, Naruto


	5. Chapter 4:harem vote

Harem Poll

Surprise! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been having problems with school and other.

However, I came back just for you guys to tell you I am posting a poll for any and I mean ANY girls you all want to be part of Naruto's harem.This Anime Cross over and no narusaku or naruhina I hate that pairing

Please vote

Miya asama ( sekirei)

Arthuria ( fate stay nights)

Rias gremory (high school dxd)

Temari

Touka kirishima (Tokyo ghoul)

Anko yugao

kurenai

Meadea ( fate stay nights)

Sango ( Inuyasha)

Kurosutchi

Medusa (Dou Po Cang Qiong)

Shion

Shizuka

Kagome ( Inuyasha)

Rin tohsaka (fate stay nights)

Sakura mutou ( fate stay nights)

Esdeath ( akame ga kiru)

Akame ( akame ga kiru)

Toka

Fu

Yugito

Samui

Ryuzetzu

Akeno himejima ( high school dxd)

Xenovia quarta (high school dxd)

Serafall leviathan ( high school dxd)

Erza scarlet ( Fairy tail)

Ultear milkovich ( fairy tail)

Mirajane strauss (fairy tail)

Karasuba (sekirei)

Kazehana (sekirei)

Matsu (sekirei)

Musubi (sekirei)

Merlin ( seven deadly sins)

Fem kurama


	6. Chapter 5 :Golden Sword of Victorious

NARUTO both girl shouted

"NARUTO!" both girls shouted

Naruto started to scream in pain. Pulling Caliburn out of the stone did something to Naruto. Do you really expect that a simple man is able to wield the weapon the God herself crafted? Arturia and Merlin can only worry about Naruto. Merlin was analyzing the entire situation, while Arturia was trying to reach him. Arturia couldn't get close. The pressure that Caliburn was giving off was too much for the girl to get close.

"Lady Merlin! We have to do something! I can't stand hear him screaming in agony any longer!" shouted Arturia with tear in her eyes. For the short time she met him, she could tell that the two have a lot in common. Most likely becoming friends quickly.

"What can we do? Caliburn is stronger than any of us. It is clearly doing something to Naruto." After a pause to think over it. "Naruto is from the east. His body isn't capable of handling power like the one you seen in the west. Caliburn must be rebuilding his body."

"But-"

"Naruto is weak. He is not like us. He will need this transformation. The only thing we can do it wait." Merlin said as she wait for Naruto transformation to be done. Arturia can only watch in pain. She felt helpless. There is someone in front of her in pain and she is incapable of helping them. A feeling that she hated. Arturia always wanted to live in a world where there isn't anyone trying to harm each other. A fair and just world. A world that the legend always talked about. During her childhood, she always dream of being the person that pulls out the sword out of the stone. Now, she realize it is the blonde man that is destined to achieve her dream. A dream that Naruto could agree with.

After 10 more minutes of shining light, Naruto's transformation is finally done. He already fell unconscious about 4 minutes ago. The pain was too much for him to handle. As soon as Naruto fell with Caliburn in his hand, Arturia ran to him to check up on him.

"He is alive." Arturia said sounding relieve.

"He will need rest. However, this is a problem." Merlin said as she frown as she scan his body with her magic.

"What is it, Lady Merlin?"

"Beside his missing whisker mark." Merlin said while Arturia looks disappointed. She kinda like his whiskers. It made him look cute. Let it be known that Arturia Briton will never admit that she likes cute things. "He has a new power. He has magic network."

"Magic circuit? So he is a mage?" she confusingly asked, using the on of many terms for magic container. As there is no official system for magic, many people use many terms for magic and anything relating to magic.

"Yes and no. He is a mage, but that transformation is something else. Sensing him, he's more different than a standard mage. His magical signature is more along the line as angelic magic."

"Like the angels from Heaven?" she asked.

Getting a nod from her. "Grab him. He needs rest

Of course it was me. " said a voice coming from Caliburn(AN: I use the voice of Ilias Fragment or more commonly known as Illia from Trinity Seven ). Widening the eyes of everyone looking at it.

"You talk?" all three said in unison.

"Do you really expect that a weapon created by God herself to NOT be sentient. I mean people will come challenge Master to claim me. I can only be wielded by Master and others that is approved by him. " giving time for the three to absorb the new found information. " I sense that Master doesn't desire you to be trap, Lady Kurama, so I freed you, by giving him magic source to compensate for your departure from Master. The source that Master received are special. They are personally designed by God, so he will be a great mage if he wishes. What truly matters is that he has more power to fulfill his destiny. I'm sorry for not informing about what I was doing, I was quite tired. Waiting in the stone for thousand of years tend to make someone sleepy. "

The two girls just blink at them. Kurama was to busy enjoying her freedom to care about the how part.

"Of course it is." Kurama yipped in happiness as she skip around.

"I guess it is okay." Arturia said as she sound unsure how to respond. She still doesn't fully trust any other race.

"As long as it helps at the end. I'm fine with it." Merlin, finally absorbing the latest news.

Arturia carried Naruto back to her home, while the other two just talk. Merlin couldn't let thousand of years of knowledge go without finding out something for herself. Caliburn was in her sheath.

"Hello " Caliburn said as she gains everyone attention in Arturia's small home. " I'm new here, but all of you know the legend, right? " getting a nod from the two humans(?). "So Master will accept his role to unite the land? " getting a nod from Kurama. Knowing her former host for the longest time and how he wants to help people. " I watch the land from the beginning. The only way he has a chance if Master gains more power. I recommend starting with gaining the aid of the pair heavenly dragons. "

"What! How can we get those two monsters to help unite the land. They spent their time destroying than helping." shouted Arturia. Not liking the plan already.

"Calm down. That is true, Albion and Ddraig has been razing the land for a long time. However, they were sent with me by God, so they will answer to Master if he shows me. They are loyal to the once and future king. Now he finally arrives. They will accept him as their master. However, they may test him, so Master should focus on gaining power. " getting a nod in agreement from the three.

4 Days Later

"Ahhh." Naruto moan in pain as he finally wakes up. "What happen to me?" As he begins to get up and look around the room. Only seeing a sword.

"Oh Master! You are finally awake!" Caliburn said in glee.

"*blink blink * Okay, back to sleep. I'm still dreaming." Naruto went back under the covers.

"How rude, Master. I'm real. This isn't a dream."

"Then how are you talking. Swords don't talk." as he pointed at the sword.

"Simple. I was created by God."

"*Blink* Fine. You are real." He accepted. Any creation of God is special, so this should've been expected. "So what do I call you?"

"Caliburn is fine master. Oh, I should mention that I modified you. "

"WHAT!" he shouted in disbelief. He didn't like the idea of messing his biology.

"Sorry Master. You are weak, " The word stab him right in the heart. " human, " another attack to his heart" that lacks power, " and another strike "and can't take on anyone on this side of the world alone. " and finally bringing Naruto down to the ground on his knees crying. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings Master. I did some good for you. "

"Is there anything else different with me?" he said weakly. Still weak from her words hitting his pride.

"Your eye color change. "

"Really? What color are they now?"

"Well, one eye is still blue. Your other eye is red now. I believe that the red eye represent your new found magical power. "

"That is great. At least I will be able to stand out now. So what is this great magical power that I have." Not really caring about his now heterochromatic eyes. He actually found it cool.

"Well, your magical source are special. They were designed by God. " Widening Naruto's eye. "They have the power to connect to the king's treasury. I believe she called it, 'Gate of Babylon'. It is a special gate that only you can summon. It's a pocket dimension that holds every weapon ever created. God believe that the treasure of the world belongs to her chosen one. That is you "

"So let me get this straight. I can summon any weapon I want that has been ever created?"

"Yes"

"Even the one in the East"

"Yes"

"Hell ya! A whole arsenal of the greatest weapons sound badass!" Naruto shouted in happiness. "Hey, Kurama! Did you hear that!" he got no response from her. "Kurama" still no response.

"Oh, Master" getting his attention. "Due to the immense power of your new circuits, I was able to safely release Lady Kurama from her imprisonment. She, as well as the Lady Arturia and Lady Merlin are out now. "

"REALLY! Please don't lie." Naruto screamed. Not wanting to believe this to be a lie. He always wanted her to be free.

"Yes. They will return at the end of the day. Although, Lady Merlin had to leave. She said, she needed to rebuild the Seven Deadly Sins for the upcoming war. "

"What war?" he said with worry.

"The unity war. You will be fighting to unite the land, right? "

After a minute of silence. "What! I can't fight in a war. They are too powerful. I mean, I want peace in the West, but I can't do it."

"Now. You have new powers and you can train to become stronger. Lady Kurama told us about your desire to see the races living together in peace. If you train hard, it will become a reality. Also it's your destiny to rule the west. You pulling me from the stone is proof. I'm just happy that you're a fair and just man. " Making him smile.

"I'm in. So how are we gonna do this?" asked Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"First, you will be training in swordsmanship with me and Lady Arturia. Master, I believe she is quite taken with you in the short time you spent with her" making him blush. He found her beautiful. "Then Lady Kurama will be teaching you tactics and understanding the other races with Lady Merlin. Lady Merlin will appear when she wants. "

"Who will teach me magic?"

"Oh, Lady Merlin went to talk to one of the noble family remaining that knows magecraft. You shouldn't learn any form of magic. Your circuits are design to learn magic. There is one family that offered to teach you... "

"I'm sensing a 'but'"

"But, it isn't a family. It is more of a person. The Tohsaka family. There is only one person left. Her name is Rin Tohsaka. She is about your age, but is a genius when it comes to magic. "

"Okay. I can handle that. Is there something else I should now."

"One last thing. Arturia said she will be joining your adventure from now on

**What**


End file.
